Waiting Revised
by Cross Rabbit
Summary: People always say that good things come to those who wait. Well, what happens when you just can't wait anymore? Read and Review. RoyZelda pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_(Ducks and hides from all the garbage being thrown at her by all of the Nuthin' But A Number fans) Ok, Ok! I know that you guys either hate me, or think I'm dead! Well, I ain't dead yet so, no such luck! You guys ain't getting rid of me that easy. Anyway, I did this fic as a way to vent, and as a way to brainstorm. Maybe if I take a break from NBAN, I can get more ideas. So don't be mad at me. I'm not stopping the fanfic. This one just dawned on me one day and has consumed 3 months of my life. So yeah. Read and Review and all that jazz. _

_Oh, yeah! I have to give the most thanks and love to my cousin Cam3leon who helped me write this whoooole fanfic. He's put up with me and my griping for the entire 3 months that this thing has been in production; from helping me think of a title, to actually writing some of the scenes for me, to helping me proof read it. Much love and many thanks cuz!_

_This story has a Zelda/Roy pairing, and it is well worth reading. Please don't flame me if you don't like the pairing. The story is still a good story. If you don't want to be lost for the entire fanfic, please read the prologue and character bios. Thanks and Enjoy! I'm reposting this fanfic as a chapter one because I had a feeling people weren't finishing and reviewing because of the size. Well, now you have no excuse!_

_I own none of the characters. Although, if I had a choice, I would enslave... I mean own Marth and Roy. Thank You._

**

* * *

**

Prologue (to get y'all up to speed)

Years ago, a sinister entity known as Master Hand fused several universes together with chaotic results. He rained terror down upon the unsuspecting people, until he was defeated by the heroes of these unique lands. These heroes then began the tumultuous process of rebuilding their respective worlds and successfully combining them into one. This task was hampered by riots, civil wars and a few longtime foes that ran rampart amidst the disorder. Therefore, one hero named Mario decided to form an alliance with the other mascots to restore order to the slowly developing country. Thus, the Super Smash Brothers Task Force (SSB) was formed.

Today, the once hodgepodge realm now known as Nintendoland is protected secretly and silently by the SSB, along with new younger members. A super-powered dysfunctional family at best, the current roster is comprised of:

**Mario Mario**, legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, leader of the SSB

**Princess Peach Toadstool**, Mario's first wife, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

**Yoshi**, an energetic dinosaur and Mario's best friend

**Donkey Kong**, a charismatic ape and the powerhouse of the SSB

**Captain Falcon**, champion F-Zero racer, ace bounty hunter, obsessive owner of the SSB's flagship, the Falcon Flyer

**Samus Aran**, an intergalactic bounty hunter

**Fox McCloud**, the former captain of a heroic space fleet called Star Fox

**Kirby**, a Warp Star Knight with mysterious abilities, the designated "chef" of the SSB

**Marth**, dethroned young prince out to win back his kingdom using the SSB for training

**Roy**, a hotshot rookie warrior who accompanies Marth for the same purpose

**Zelda**, Roy's girlfriend, a powerful Hylian (elf-like creature) and a Triforce heir

**Link**, Zelda's brother, a sprightly young Triforce heir and Roy's rival

_

* * *

Previously ... _

"_Marth?" Zelda's gentle voice called into the cargo hatch of the (mid-air) Falcon-Flyer in search of said, blue-haired swordsman. This was the last place she had seen him go, and she really needed to talk. _

"_Over here, Zelda," he called from a box near the corner. He had apparently been thinking._

"_I hope I didn't interrupt anything, but I really need to ask you something. It's about Roy." Zelda walked over and stood next to the box Marth was sitting on._

"_Ok, I'm all ears."_

"_Well, is there something wrong with him?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, is there something wrong. We were talking a few minutes ago, then I told him goodnight and gave him a kiss. But when I tried to walk off, he wouldn't let me. He grabbed me and started kissing me again; not that I minded or anything...it was just kind of sudden."_

"_This is all over a goodnight kiss?"_

"_No, let me finish. The kiss got...**deeper**... and so then, Roy started to push me in the direction of a bedroom. I got nervous and pulled away. When I tried to apologize, he went into this... rant about me and my apparent 'intimacy issues' with him. I asked him what he was talking about, and he just told me that we need to spend what little time we have left together. Then he walked off."_

"_Oh, boy," Marth scratched the back of his head nervously. He knew what was going on, but he also knew that it wasn't going to be that easy to explain it to Zelda. _

"'_Oh, boy' what, Marth? What's going on?"_

"_So he hasn't told you?"_

"_Told me what?" _

"_Ok, Zelda, I guess I'll have to tell you. But you might want to sit down." Zelda did as instructed, sitting on the box nearest to Marth to avoid moving any of Captain Falcon's things._

'_Dangit, Roy!' he said to himself in frustration, "Why do you always give me the hard jobs? This is **your** girlfriend, not mine.'_

_Marth sighed. "Ok, do you remember when Roy told you that in order to be able to return to live in our village, we had to make names for ourselves in another town?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, Roy left for that reason... and another one."_

"_...I don't follow..."_

"_Roy left because... well... um... he uh..." Marth stumbled, trying to find the right words, and realizing there were none._

"_Spit it out Marth," Zelda said sharply._

"_...Roy got a girl pregnant! There, I said it." Now all Marth could do was sit back and wait for the fireworks. You see, as calm as Zelda may be, there were some things that she just didn't play with; and her relationship with Roy was one of those things._

_But to Marth surprise, Zelda didn't scream or try to jump and strangle him. She just responded with a barely audible, "What?"_

_The sound of her voice was only just capable of being heard, and anyone standing a foot away would not have heard it. _

"_Roy... got a girl pregnant before he left the village. He told me that was one of the main reasons he left," Marth said with his eyes cast to the floor. He couldn't bear seeing her face right now. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. Instead, she got up, turned in the opposite direction, and walked off toward the door. Marth could swear he saw water drop on the path that she walked, but thought it best no to interrogate her right now._

_Unbeknownst to Marth and Zelda, a certain little blonde Hylian named Link had heard the whole conversation – every juicy little detail of it..._

* * *

All the members of the Super Smash Brothers stumbled into Final Destination, tired from recently completing 3 missions in the last 4 days. 

"Good job these past few days, guys," Mario began, holding back a yawn. "We all need to get some much deserved rest." With that, all the Smashers started to head to their rooms, with the exception of Link and Zelda.

Link was too hype from the missions to even think about sleep, and Zelda had been thinking so much that sleep seemed impossible; so she decided to watch some T.V.

"Hey, Carrot-Top," Link began, referring to the red-headed Roy, "how about a game of F-Zero?"

"Not now..." Roy said in a low, irritated and tired voice.

"Aw, c'mon! I'll let you be Captain Falcon."

"I said no."

"Well, someone's in a bad mood. What's wrong? You mad 'cause my sister won't sleep with you?" That struck a nerve. Roy's cheeks visibly turned red, and so did Zelda's – but since she was facing the television, no one could see her. She decided to play as if she hadn't heard it and kept flipping through channels.

"What did you just say?" Roy growled.

"I think that you're just mad 'cause Zelda won't sleep with you, Nasty Man." (A/N: Sorry. Couldn't resist the excerpt from _Are We There Yet?_)

"That's none of your business, Christmas-elf."

"Well, it may not be, but I don't think trying to rape my sister will help you get any!"

"What are you talking about? I've never once tried to _rape_ anyone!"

"Not even that girl you got pregnant back a few years ago?"

Roy grabbed Link by the collar of his tunic and began to hoist him from the floor. "You're starting to push me over the edge, Link!"

"Well, well, well, I see you didn't try to deny it. There must be some spine in you after all," Link said with a haughty smile.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Roy as he threw Link violently to the floor. "Now, I dunno where you got all those half-baked ideas from but..."

"Those 'half-baked ideas' came straight from Marth's lips. Tell 'em Marth!"

"Hey, don't bring me into this, you little cockroach!" Marth said holding up his hands defensively.

Roy looked toward Marth, stunned. "What have you been telling him?"

"I haven't told him anything!"

"Well, he heard it from you somehow!"

"Well...maybe he eavesdropped on my conversation..."

"With who!"

"With your girl!" There was a short pause as Roy, and everyone else, remembered that Zelda was still in the room.

"Baby...?" Roy said approaching the couch, where she hadn't moved, but everyone knew she had been listening. She got up suddenly, fed up with all of this commotion and left the room in a huff.

* * *

_Alrighty people! Time to review and tell me if you want more. Thanks for reading chapter 1!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's chapter 2 of Waiting._ _This story will progress quickly as long as I keep getting reviews since the story is finished. So if you want more, read and review!_

* * *

"Baby, wait... Zelda!" Roy called as he went after her. Once he was gone, Link got up from the floor, and dusted himself off.

"He's done it now..." Marth said.

Roy clenched his hands into fists and turned to yell at Link, "You NEVER KNOW WHEN TO QUIT, DO YOU!"

Suddenly, there was a yelp and a thump. Zelda turned around, but only in time to see Roy's hand balled into a fist and Link on the floor again, his nose bleeding.

"Link!" Zelda turned around and ran to her fallen brother. "Are you ok? Say something!"

"I'll be fine..." He grunted weakly as he sat up. "Is it bleeding?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Is it broken?"

"It better not be," Zelda said, more to Roy than Link, but never looking up from inspecting her little brother.

"I told you he was a psycho. It's gonna be you next, Zel."

"I don't think so. Go clean yourself up." The shortness of Zelda's sentences and harshness of her words, even when being gentle, had everyone in the room tense.

Link got up and covered his nose to avoid dripping any more blood on the carpet. He then trotted off in the direction of the bathroom. Zelda stood from her kneeling position on the floor and walked past Roy.

"Zelda, wait. Let's talk about this." Roy grabbed Zelda's arm to prevent her from going any further.

"Talk about what?" Zelda said, forcefully snatching her arm from his grip. "You just hit my little brother! His nose could be permanently injured from this!"

"I don't mean about that. I mean...about us..." Roy said, his voice going soft and his eyes turned away.

"What about us?" she said, matching his soft tone.

"Is there something wrong? You've been kind of distant since that night on the Flyer."

"Oh, no, everything's fine," Zelda said in a very sarcastic manner, crossing her arms. "I mean, why wouldn't it be? You only blew up at me, stopped talking to me, and left me no choice but to go to your best friend and get answers! And on top of all that, you hit my brother!"

Silence for a minute until Roy decided if he didn't speak, no one would.

"So... Marth told you, huh?" He asked lamely, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Zelda said with her eyes to the ceiling, still in a hardened tone. "And I don't see why I had to go to him for answers. I mean...this is a big deal, Roy." she now looked at him very intensely. "Another girl is having _your baby_. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's not exactly an easy subject. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Go 'Hey Zel, guess what? I got a girl knocked up and I'm leaving you to go see her'?"

"Well... no...at least not in those words."

"Then what, Zelda? Tell me what it is you want."

Zelda took a deep breath. "I don't know," she said.

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know what I want anymore."

"Well could you elaborate?" Roy asked, his softness steadily disappearing.

"I mean... during the time that we weren't talking to each other, I started to think. I said 'Now why is Roy mad at me? Is it because I wouldn't go to that bedroom with him?' Then I thought some more and said 'No, it's not that. That's happened before, and he's never acted like this.'"

"So why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I know how easily excitable you are. I figured that if I asked you questions right then that it would lead to nothing but a big argument, but I needed answers then or I would drive myself crazy. So...I went and talked to Marth, and he told me everything."

"I'm going to have to remember to kill him for that," Roy said, putting on a weak smile and trying to lighten the solemn mood of the room. "So what were you thinking after Marth explained everything?"

"Well... I started thinking that if I didn't do..._it_... with you before you left that I may never get another chance, and I really want to. And I was also thinking that if I did, then you would have to come back, because that means that we're seriously committed. But then I also thought that if I did it for that reason, that I would only be doing it to tie you down in a way. Then I…mmf!"

Zelda was silenced as Roy caught her lips in his. "Zelda, no offense, but you think too much," he said as he broke the kiss.

Zelda blushed and looked down. No one said anything for a while, until Zelda punched Roy in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?"

"Because, darn it, I can't stay mad at you. So I figured that I might as well get that in before _all_ of the anger dissipated." Zelda then went up to Roy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Roy, in turn, wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, gee. Thanks." Both of them laughed a little and then stood there in silence. "Look, Zelda, baby, I'm really sorry. I had no idea how bad this would turn out. I had always planned to tell you, but every time I got enough nerve, I'd look at you and lose it."

"Should I take this as a compliment?"

"By all means." Roy kissed Zelda's forehead. At that moment, Zelda realized that she wasn't wearing her shoes. It was no big deal, but she also realized that Roy had gotten taller than her. This made her feel oddly safer; shorter, but safer.

"So... when are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can get the time and the money. I'm sure 'Fearless Leader' (Mario) will have some lying around to loan me."

"…Were you planning on telling her about me?"

"Definitely." There was another silence as Zelda snuggled her head into Roy's neck.

"Roy, do you love me?" The question came so out-of-no where, that it caught Roy in a daydream.

"What?"

Zelda looked up into his lidded, cerulean eyes. "Do you love me?"

"What do you mean? Of course I love you. Um... why are you asking?"

"Just a question," she said as she rested her head again.

* * *

_So, how'd you like chapter 2? I know it was a little sjort, but there were no better cut-off points. So review and I'll proceed with chapter 3! Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! Chapter 3 is up. It may be a little short, but still good. There should be at least 4 more chapters... maybe 3. So keep reviewing and I'll keep posting._

* * *

Meanwhile, Link was flipping through the channels in a similar fashion to Zelda, visibly ticked off and holding a paper towel bundle of ice cubes to his swollen nose. He was obviously not focusing on the TV, as his pointed ears flickered in several directions, trying to pick up every single sound.

"Hear that?" he asked Marth, who was behind him scrubbing the bloodstains off the carpet. Marth ignored him and continued scrubbing.

"I saaaaid 'did you hear that!" the Hylian repeated irritably. And yet, still no response. Finally, Link threw the remote at Marth's head; a loud "OUCH!" followed.

"Hey I know you're not deaf over there, alright!"

"I'm not talking to you!" The slick-haired prince replied indignantly, "you got a lot of nerve pulling me into this whole mess."

"First off, I was telling the truth; you're the one with the big mouth. And secondly, I didn't _ask_ if you forgave me; I asked if you heard that."

"Heard _what_?"

"That's just it; nothing. It's quiet…too quiet." And with that, he slowly pulled out his small Kokiri Sword from under the couch and got up.

"You never stop, do you? Man, you're just paranoid. Go play with your Pikachu or something."

"He's sleeping….which is probably what Carrot-Top and Zelda are doing right now."

"OH COME OFF IT, LINK! You know, you got a _bad_ habit of minding other people's business."

"She's my sister; her business is as good as mine!"

"Not in this case, dude."

"Well what's so different about it? I'm just looking out for her safety, just like she would do me!"

"Link, chill _out_ already! I know Roy better than that. He is _not_ gonna rape your sister, alright? Sheesh, I'm surprised you even know what 'rape' means."

There was an awkward silence on Link's part, accompanied by a fidgety face, as if he was thinking of a response to that. Marth's laughter died down as he read Link's expression. Then he figured it out.

"You…don't know what rape is, do you?" Link slowly shook his head. Thinking a bit, Marth dove further into the issue. "You don't even know what it is they're talking about doing, do you?"

Link again shook his head. "Alls I know about is that it involves sleeping at the end," he said meekly; his current persona was a huge turnaround from the belligerent attitude earlier.

This surprised Marth as much as his response. "After all of that tough talk…you don't…." He composed himself and tried again. It wasn't really in his nature to get riled up like this. "Your mom never told you about the birds and the bees?"

"What do birds and bees got to do with my sister? I mean, Diddy _was_ talking about it the other day at school. He said that DK told him all about these 'birds and bees'. But that's all I've heard."

"So why didn't you ask Diddy about it?"

"Cuz all the kids seemed to know the story. I didn't want to be the only one that didn't, so I just kept my mouth shut and played along." Link bent his head down in a melancholy fashion. Marth couldn't help but forget his previous irritation with the boy.

After a long pause, he came to a decision. "Come here for a second."

"I thought you said you weren't talking to me."

"I'm not talking to you, I'm telling you something."

And with that, Marth whispered that "something" in his ear…

* * *

Zelda was sitting on the edge of Roy's bed, in a silky pink nightgown, gossiping like the wind. It was very unlike her to be so chatty. Yet she was never so nervous that night. Roy was reclining on his pillow, shirtless but still with his pants and boots on and his sword and cape deposited by the bed, looking impatiently at his rambling girlfriend.

"And then, when I was eight..."

Roy interrupts. "Zelda…what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm just…talking. We never talk anymore. And I…"

"You're not talking; you're stalling."

"Stalling? Why would I be stalling? I'm just making conversation."

"No, Zel. The conversation stopped about 15 minutes ago, when I stopped talking back, and you became a gossip machine."

"I'm not gossiping. I'm just talking to you. Nothing is stopping you from responding."

"Look, Zelda, this is ridiculous. If you don't want to do this, then just say so."

"No one said I didn't want to! It's just that..."

Zelda was interrupted as a very loud, very distinct, and very familiar voice was heard yelling "EWWW GROSS!" from the other room.

"That can't be good," Roy said, sitting up and swinging his legs off of the bed. Suddenly, the door to the room flew open, and in ran an infuriated-looking Link. Before Roy or Zelda could react, Link tackled the unsuspecting swordsman and they both fell off of the bed.

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" he yelled, choking Roy. Marth ran in and took in the scene with surprise.

"Marth," Zelda began nervously watching her brother choke the life from her boyfriend, "what happened? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Marth said. "All I did was tell him a little about the birds and the bees, and he just went ballistic!"

"You told him what!" Zelda screamed.

"Um... a little HELP HERE!" Roy screamed, for it seemed that they had forgotten about Link trying to rip his head off.

Zelda desperately tried zapping her raving brother as he chased Roy about the room, sword in hand. Everyone was yelling and ripping and roaring and screaming and swinging and….

"MAMA MIA! What's going on in here!" The four youngsters paused in mid-chaos to find a very testy-looking, baggy-eyed Mario standing at the door arms akimbo, with Peach rubbing her eyes by his side. Both were clad in their night robes. Neither was smiling.

* * *

_Did you like? I hope so. Well, you know what time it is now. So let's go and review people! thanks for reading chapter 3._


	4. Chapter 4

_My, my... What patient fans! I know this story can't be that good! Or can it...? (dramatic music) Anyway, here's chapter 4. It's longer than chapter 3, and a little bit better. So read and enjoy! _

* * *

"I believe I asked a question! What in the world is going on here?" he leered in Link's direction, since he was the loudest of the bunch.

He hurriedly hopped up from the ground he tripped on, still panting heatedly from the struggle. "Well d-don't look at me….why don't you ask Little Boy Blue over there? He's the guy that started all this!"

Marth was about to rush in and decapitate the little Hylian before Mario stepped in front of him, arms crossed and toes tapping. Fishing for answers, he finally fessed up.

"I just told Link about the birds and bees."

"Oh really? And just where did the subject of birds and the bees come…from...?"

His words trailed off as he looked about the bedroom, focusing on the shirtless Roy and the night-gowned Zelda. The plumber finally took a breath as he put two and two together.

"Alright guys, I think we need to have a heart-to-heart talk. And Link, I think it's time for bed."

"But it's only 10:30! And it's Friday night!"

"When you start trying to dice up your Smash Brothers and Sisters, that's when it's bedtime."

"I wasn't trying to kill Zelda…" he grumbled.

"MARCH!" yelled Peach, throwing Mario and…well…pretty much everyone else off-guard for a few seconds. Then Link scurried to his room. Peach then looked in Mario's direction. "You take Roy," she said.

"And you take Zelda," was the reply.

Peach gently ushered the blushing Zelda into her and Mario's room. Both of them sat down on the bed, the only sounds in the room were the squeaking of the bed's springs. Both girls sat in silence for a long time until Peach thought that maybe she should speak first.

"First off, Zelda, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Peach. Nothing happened if that's what you mean," Zelda said very quickly, never taking her eyes off of the floor.

Peach's shoulders rose and fell as she sighed a silent sigh of relief. "Zelda, I'm sure that, by now, you and your mother have had 'the talk'."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm also sure that she told you how important it is to wait as long as you can before you... give yourself to a boy..."

"Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't do this?"

"No, no, honey. All I'm trying to say is that it's a very, very good idea to be sure that Roy is the right one. Now, I know how you and Roy really feel about each other, but losing your virginity is a big step for a girl to take."

"I know that."

"So, are you sure about this? If he truly is the right one for you, there won't be a single doubt in your mind." Peach put a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"But that's the problem!" Zelda yelled, getting unexpectedly excited. "I do think that Roy's the one. The problem is: it's kind of hard to know how long this will last knowing that he has a kid!"

Peach stared in awe at Zelda as tears began to well in the younger girl's eyes. "H-He has a baby?"

"Yes. It was one of his old girlfriends back in his village. Things got a bit too serious between them. One day she turns up pregnant, and Roy leaves. He's supposed to be going back to see her. Peach, what if he doesn't come back? What if he leaves me for good?" The tears started to fall full force now.

"Oh, honey..." Peach drew Zelda into an embrace, rubbing her back and shushing her sobbing. "You really do love him, don't you?" A nod. "Well, all I can say is just be totally sure. Don't have any doubts."

"But, what if I do have doubts?" Zelda sniffled and pulled away from Peach.

"Then wait."

"But, if I wait too long, I'll miss my chance."

"The most important thing you can do is wait. Waiting gives you time to think, time to view the pros and cons of taking such a big step, and time to decide. If Roy truly is the one, he'll wait, too."

"But, what if I do decide to do it?"

"Then, ask Roy what you just told me that you were afraid of."

"Huh?"

"Ask him if he's going to come back."

"But he's just going to say yes. What if he falls in love with her again?"

"I don't think that will happen. What happened in the past is in the past. Usually, old flames don't burn again. Besides, he's got a great girl right here, and you'll be right here when he gets back."

"So, you're saying that I should do it?"

"I'm saying the choice is up to you. But like I said, it's always important to..."

"I know I know: wait. Thanks Peach."

"No problem, honey. And remember; lay it straight, he can wait."

Zelda laughed a little, wiping away her tears and got up.

Mario and Roy were outside on the balcony of Final Destination, jutting out from the underbelly of the top structure. The view was spectacular, with a calm indigo aura cast upon the night sky and glittering stars complementing the scene. Any lesser man would probably pass out up there, not from the sight but the altitude, which barely had enough oxygen to sustain life. But the two Smash Bros. were used to the height.

"Roy…" Mario began a little sternly.

"I know I know…I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Roy said in a monotone manner, making little eye contact with the plumber. He appeared to be shivering, but it was probably more out of cold than fear.

"Oh of course not," the plumber said gently, then remembering the situation, changed his tone a bit. "Well…not in trouble per-se."

"Oh…well…nothing happened in there, just for the record."

"I know. After all, if something did go down already, we wouldn't be having this discussion now would we?" Then Mario chuckled and patted Roy on the shoulder.

A puzzled look crossed Roy's face for a moment. It was good to see Mario taking this so calmly, especially considering how willing the plumber was to rip someone's head off when he first woke up. Now, however, he seemed to be taking the situation more lightly than expected, smiling the whole time. But Mario was a compassionate dude overall, thought Roy. I'm sure he'll be cool about it…for the most part.

"See Roy…I know how much you care for Zelda, and vice-versa. And I know that you don't want to risk losing her over an argument so petty. But…"

"Right, I gotcha." He said automatically, hearing this statement before "I should wait for a little longer before going any farther with this…"

"Yes you should…wait? Oh, heck no! Are you insane? The time for waiting's over, little man!"

Taken aback from this, Roy stammered, "But…i-isn't that what I'm supposed to do at my age?"

"If you wanna totally screw up this good thing you got going with Zelda, maybe so. Abstinence might've been the right thing to do as a preteen, but I reckon you're growing up, right?"

"Well….yeah….I guess so…"

"Then act like it! C'mon Roy, don't you know that the longer you wait, the more the aggression sets in?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it: where do you think all those wife beaters crop up from?" Noticing the redhead's still-puzzled look, Mario took a deep breath and began explaining:

"When budding young men like you are deprived of their women, they start to grow bottled-up with angst and anxiety. That may calm when they finally lose their virginity, but that bitterness is still with them. And who will they take their anger out on first?"

"Umm….their girl?"

"Exactly."

"So…I'm gonna have sex with Zelda…to save her life?"

"Yep you got it."

Thinking a bit longer, Roy rerouted his questions. "Did that ever happen to you?"

"Me? Oh noooo, 'course not! You know how good I treat Peach."

"So I reckon you lost your virginity with her."

"Naw, I first met her when we were adults. My first girl was a pretty young thing by the name of Pauline."

"Pauline? How come I've never heard of her?"

"Umm... right. Never mind that. This is about you, not me."

"Right."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Have sex with Zelda?"

"Exactly! And why?"

"Because we have to?"

"Good boy! Now, get going!"

* * *

_So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. By the way, the conversation between Roy and Mario was written by Cam3leon. All credit for that convo goes to him! Thanks for reading chapter 4 and don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, I know you all hate me veeeery much! But bare with me! This story is all finished, and if I get a few good reviews, I'll update, I promise! The faster the reviews come, the faster the updates come! -_

Roy and Zelda each entered the bedroom again at the same time, both of them oblivious to what the other had been told. Roy closed the door after letting Zelda enter first, and they both got back into their previous spots on the bed; with Roy reclined on a pillow and Zelda sitting at the foot.

"So, ummm," Roy began, "how'd your talk with Peach go?"

"Fine. And yours with Mario?"

"Fine..."

"So... whatever Mario told you... you gonna follow that advice?" Zelda asked, being sure that Mario had told Roy the same thing that Peach had told her.

"Well, yeah. That is if you want me to." And Roy was sure that Peach had told Zelda what to expect from Roy.

"Oh, yes. By all means. I mean, it did make perfect sense after all."

"My sentiments exactly." Roy sat up suddenly and, grabbing Zelda's waist, pulled her down on top of him. When she didn't respond after a second, he started to kiss her. She kissed back, but a little too hesitantly. They stayed like this for a while, innocently kissing and touching each other. But soon, Roy got fed up with just kissing and touching.

'_That's it...' _he thought as Zelda lay on top of him._ 'I can't take this anymore. I want her now...'_

With that thought firmly implanted in his mind, Roy started to kiss Zelda a little harder, more passionately. Startled a little, Zelda responded by still kissing back. Then, Roy slowly reached one of his hands up from her waist, and began to slide a strap on her nightgown off her shoulder. Zelda feverishly broke the kiss at that.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked as she rolled off of Roy and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Me? What are you doing?" Roy said sitting up.

"Well, I _was_ attempting to follow the advice I was given. Y'know, like we agreed?"

"Yeah, we agreed that we were gonna do this. Right? So that's what we were doing."

"Wrong! We agreed that we were gonna wait. I thought _that's_ what we were doing."

"What! I thought we were following our advice?"

"We are! What part of Mario's talk didn't you get?"

"Nothing, I got all of it. What part of Peach's talk didn't you get?"

"Well, I thought I got everything. Apparently, I lost something in the shuffle!"

"Apparently you did!"

"And, pray tell, what did 'Fearless Leader' happen to tell you?"

"It doesn't really matter, but if you must know, he told me that we should do this ASAP."

What…? Wait, he told you what?" Zelda said, beginning to piece everything together.

"He said we should do this. Um… just outta curiosity, what did Peach tell you?" Roy was beginning to do the same.

"She told me that I should wait… if I felt like I needed to…"

"And you feel like you need to?"

"Well… a little... It's just that…"

"I know. It's ok." Roy sighed, all the anger in his tone now gone. "You don't want me to leave, do you?"

"Of course I don't want you to leave! I'm having enough trouble accepting the fact that you have a kid. Now you're about to leave me!"

"Aww, Zelda…" Roy said as he reached over and pulled Zelda into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Babe, I'm not leaving you. I couldn't leave you if I tried. I'm just going to check up on my kid and my kid's mother. I'll be back… I promise."

"Sure. You say that now, but will you mean it in about a month?"

"Of course I'll mean it in a month. And I'll always mean it because I love you." There was a long silence. Roy pulled Zelda closer and whispered in her ear,

"How could anyone leave such a perfect girl?" Then he kissed her again.

_Ok! Now all you have to do is review! I promise, just a few good reviews, and you'll have an update! -_


	6. Chapter 6

_See what a few reviews can make me do! I updated in like... 2 days! Aren't you proud of me? Well I admit, this isn't my longest chapter, but it is good! And this is the chapter right before that last chapter! So get ready my pplz. After this story, I may try to update Nuthin But A Number or one of my other stories a little more, so you all have that to look forward to! Yay me! So... yea! Read and review my beautiful reviewers!_

"Maaaan… this is so unfair!" Link groaned to his best friend Diddy Kong through the telephone. He knew that he was supposed to be in bed, but he was so riled up from this whole experience, that he couldn't get to sleep.

"Man, I feel sorry for you, Link."

"Yeah… I feel sorry for me too. And all of this because Carrot-Top and Zelda want to 'experiment'."

"I still don't get it. Explain what happened one more time."

"Ok, so I'm coming into the base after a really long mission, and I'm not tired like everyone else, so I ask Roy if he wants to play F-Zero with me. So then he gets all testy, picks me up, and throws me on the floor!"

"That guy's crazy."

"I know! Anyway, then I barely said 3 words to the guy, and he hauls off and hits me in the nose! So after I get some ice for my nose, I come out to watch TV and talk a little bit with Marth."

"About what?"

"Umm, nothing important… So as I was saying, after my talk with Marth, I get this sinking feeling that something is going on between Carrot-Top and Zelda. So I burst into the room; and low-and-behold, there they are, sitting on the bed, half-naked!"

"No…!"

"Yes! So, naturally, I try to defend Zelda from his wrath by tackling him to the ground. So we're rolling around on the ground, when Mario and Peach storm in. They decide to have heart-to-hearts with Roy and Zelda, and send me to bed. So here I am now. And all because I was trying to save Zelda's life!"

"Man, Link… that sucks!"

"Tell me about it. I'm so ticked off right now I don't know what to do!"

"Well, maybe you should go to sleep: Y'know, to calm down a little."

"Nah… my mom always told me to never go to bed mad. I think I'll play some video games for a while."

"Ok, man. Keep your head up."

"Yeah I'll try. See ya."

"See ya." Link hung up the phone and pulled a chair up to the TV. He put his favorite game, Super Smash Bros. Melee, into the Gamecube and turned it on. Just when he was about to pick up the controller, he heard something that sounded like a boot hitting the wall.

"What the…?" He thought as he got up. He turned the game off and went to the wall. Link put a pointed ear to the wall and tried his best to hear what was going on. All he could pick up was a lot of commotion. Then it hit him: that was _Roy's_ room!

Link picked up his sword and made his way to the door, then stopped. "Dang! I can't leave my room!" He put his sword down and began to pace back and forth. 'Ok,' He thought, 'I need to get in touch with Zelda. Carrot-Top could be hurting her!' Quickly sitting down, Link concentrated and tried his best to match his sister's brain waves. By doing so, he would be able to communicate with her telepathically.

Suddenly, a shock of electricity ran through Link's mind. "Ahh!" He screamed as his concentration was broken. "Dangit! That only happens when she's trying to block out my thoughts."

He sat on the floor for a while, not really knowing what to do next. He could leave, burst in on them again, and possibly get into more trouble; or he could sit just here and wait until morning to kill Roy. Either way, the outcome sucked.

The latter, he decided, would probably be the best choice. This way, he could get his info to pin Roy as an abuser without getting into any more trouble. So Link sat there with a notepad and pen, the whole night marking down how many times he heard Zelda screaming. (A/N: Haha! Bet ya can't guess what's happening!)

The next morning when Link awoke, he wondered why he was on the floor with his head leaning on the wall. Then he looked down and saw a notebook in his hand.

"What the heck…?" He thought drowsily as he got up. Then it hit him once he didn't see Zelda in her bed. (A/N: For the record, Link and Zelda do share a room because their brother and sister. At least they do for now anyway.) All the events from the previous day began to rush back in a blur. Zelda… Roy… Mario and Peach mad… Diddy… notepad… screaming… "Zelda!" Link flung the door open and immediately ran to Roy's room.

_Did... you... love it! I hope so... But anyways, you all know what to do! Review and I'll post... THE LAST CHAPTER! Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yes, yes... I know. Everyone hates me dammit!! T-T. It's okay... Everyone will love the conclusion of Waiting! Maybe they'll love it enough to forgive me for taking so long...? Hint hint, wink wink Anywa... Here it is! The final chapter of Waiting.

* * *

_

Upon reaching the room, he began to beat on the door like a maniac. But it seemed that his actions roused everyone on that floor _but_ Roy and Zelda. Marth was the first one to get to the little Hylian.

"Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!" He shouted, quite annoyed that Link had risen him from a very peaceful slumber.

"Yeah, but I don't really care right now! Carrot-Top and my sister are in there, and they won't let me in!"

"Carrot-Top and… oh, snap…" Marth's eyes grew wide as the situation hit him full-on in the face. _'Dang,'_ He thought, _'they must be pretty tired not to get up as loud as Link is knocking… Way to go, Roy._'

"LET ME IN THERE!! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME CARROT-TOP! GIMME MY SISTER!!"

"Umm, Link…" Marth said, trying his best to change the subject. "Umm, why don't we go get something to eat and come back in an hour or so? Maybe by then you'll be able to get someone."

"Are you kidding?!! For all I know, Roy could have killed her by now!"

"What makes you think that?"

Link stopped his pounding so that he wouldn't have to yell to Marth anymore. "Well, all I heard last night before I fell asleep – mind you I don't know exactly when I _did_ fall asleep – was Zelda screaming. And I don't think she was very happy. Most of the time the screams were loud, especially the first one I heard… and Carrot-Top never responded. At least not loud enough for me to hear."

"So this gives you the impression that he was hurting her?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, why else would she scream like that?"

Marth scratched the back of his head. Then a sly smile crossed his face as he asked one more question.

"Did you hear Zelda…_say_ anything in particular?"

"Well…I did hear Roy's name thrown about a few times…as if she were telling him to stop…as a matter of fact, I think _he _even told her to say his name! Is she gonna be okay?"

Marth, his mysterious grin still growing, snuck into the room and poked his hand into Roy's _System of a Down_ backpack. He pulled out an open box with a Trojan soldier's head on the front, then began snickering and shaking his head.

"Yep Linky…I think that they're _both_ gonna be a-ok."

As he walked out the muggy room, Link eyed the blue-haired prince distrustfully. Then he stepped into the bedroom and poked Zelda with his small Kokiri sword. It started with a gentle prod, but eventually he was giving swift thrusts into her arm. Finally she woke up in a yelp of pain.

"What do you want?!"

"I _want_ to know what happened last night! Did Roy hurt you?!"

With that, Zelda wiped the last of the crust from her eyes and finally recalled the events of the night before. Then she looked over her side and saw the redheaded warrior sleeping shirtless next to her. She smiled, and leaned over to kiss Roy's cheek briefly. And with a sigh, she almost sung these three simple little words:

"I'll…never…tell…"

Then she got up, raised her right hand out at Link, then telepathically flicked him across her shoulder and walked out the room. Link regained his stature and looked onward in a dumbstruck manner at the teenage sorceress whilst she exited the bedroom, a slight bounce in her step.

"Eh…maybe I'll understand when I'm older." Link said with a shrug. He got up, grabbed his sword and exited the room, taking special care to slam the door on the way out.

* * *

_DID YOU LOVE IT?!?! I hope so! Review if you're not too mad at me ;; Even if you are mad, review anyways! You'll feel better about yourself, I promise._


End file.
